Kuehi
by Brazinha
Summary: Conheça aqui como tudo começou! uma linda e trágica história entre o amor dos dois youkais! TT Por favor.. deixe comentários!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**_ Kuehi_**  
  
Avisos: Pegando o cabeçalho da senpai emprestado. Não costumo colocar cabeçalhos, mas foi o jeito, já que somos duas fazendo a fic.  
A fic apresenta à Angust, Shounen ai. Começa com um pouquinho só de lemon, mas não se assustem (nem se decepcionem, quem sabe no decorrer da fic a gente não escreve mais lemon? :P).  
Casais: Kurama e Hiei  
Spoilers: Na verdade não tem spoiler nenhum... Só estamos contando o que acontece atrás dos bastidores. XD  
Disclaimer: Bom... Ontem o Hiei e o Kurama vieram aqui em casa fazer sexo a três... Eu que não tava nenhum pouco afim daquilo, pedi pro Hiei me emprestar o Youko Kurama pra mim. Ele me emprestou. E eu até estranhei. Mas descobri depois que tudo isso era um plano secreto e ultramaligno, para roubar meus papeis de direitos autorais.   
Infelizmente eu não sou dona dos lindos.  
Quanto a fic: Eu espero extremamente que gostem dessa fic. Ela baseada em RPG Yaoi. E por isso me deu um certo trabalho passar ela para narrador...E algumas partes estão de itálico para poder saber qual é ação de quem. Pois algumas ações estão mais bem descritas e não tive coragem de mudar.  
Autoras: Delirium e Bra Briefs  
Dedicatórias:   
Bra Briefs: Dedico essa fic á Kazahaya Kudou, meu amorzinho fofo, Para a Lú, que me deu o Ryu depois de eu implorar muito. E para a minha sempai, no qual escreve fics maravilhosas.  
Delirium: Dedicada à Yukina Gabriela: "A incentivadora" e à LaddyJ.Bug: "A idealista".  
---------------------------------  
Capitulo 1 .  
Exaustiva. Uma única palavra que, naquele momento não tão propício, descrevia perfeitamente a última missão de Kurama e Hiei no Makai.   
Estavam cansados daquela noite aparentemente sem final próximo. A noite era fria, o que não era de se estranhar, já que estavam entrando no inverno japonês que ameaçava ser rigoroso em todos os sentidos.   
O frio tomava seus corpos. Estavam sozinhos. Mesmo no clima de inverno, Hiei lançou o primeiro olhar à Kurama. Que sorriu maroto e centrou seus olhos nos lábios finos e tentadores do koorime.  
Hiei notou o olhar de Kurama sobre si, seu interior começava a aquecer-se apesar do clima de 10°C. Por uma questão de aparência, manteu seu tom severo nas simples palavras que provocaram o ruivo. "Que sorriso é esse raposa?".  
" E que sorriso deveria lhe dar, Hiei?" Kurama alarga mais seu sorriso, usando apenas o canto de sua boca. Estava alí, bem a sua frente o Koorime qual desejava. Notou que aquele era um ótima momento para declarar seus sentimentos, apesar de parecer uma tentativa de provocar Hiei-e realmente era- Kurama iniciou suas declarações com a voz meiga e doce de sempre, passando a pontinha da língua quente sobre o lábio superior antes de pronunciá-las.   
"Raposa..." Hiei pisca algumas vezes, ao falar, o inocente Koorime olha para o ruivo sem entender o que se passa alí.  
"Parece bem confuso, koorime". - Kurama pronuncia suas frases caminhando lentamente em direção ao homem que lhe atingia pouco abaixo dos ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua face, sorridente e maliciosa, não deixa por nenhum momento de expressar suas vontades escondidas há tanto tempo em seu interior, às vezes refletidas em suas palavras. Aproxima-se do pequeno demônio e curva-se a ele, tocando-lhe a face com a mão fria. "Deixe-me tentar esclarecer as coisas, então". -O sorriso de Kurama torna-se amigável, mas são notáveis as verdadeiras intenções do mais alto. A coxa direita encaixa-se entre as pernas de Hiei. A face torna-se cada vez mais próxima da alheia. Seus olhos vão cerrando-se vagarosamente, seus lábios próximos demais. Podia sentir e até escutar a respiração do menor, assim como esse também sentia o corpo do ruivo demasiado próximo do seu.   
A respiração de Hiei se tornava quase que um chiado e a cada suspiro se tornava mais alta, desesperada. Ele ainda estava confuso, seus olhos já iam fechando-se por instinto, não podia resistir ao cheiro embriagante que exalavam os sedosos cabelos ruivos. "Raposa..." -A voz do pequeno ecoa num sussurro angustiante, seu corpo inteiro queimava por dentro. "Raposa...". - Repetiu no mesmo tom. Podia notar seu coração demoníaco batendo descompassado.  
"Não, youkai do fogo" - Kurama não se dá ao trabalho de terminar a frase, apenas eleva a pontinha do seu dedo indicador de encontro aos lábios finos de Hiei. Sua voz não perdia o tom doce e suave. Exibia um sorriso diferente dos até ali expostos por sua boca úmida e rosada, os olhos cerravam-se lentamente até que ele a completou. - "Não diga nada." - Finalmente os lábios de Kurama encontram os de seu desejado. O rosto desse se curva para a direita, de modo a deixar suas bocas encaixando-se perfeitamente. Não contêm os movimentos das mãos e as desliza pelo corpo trabalhado de Hiei. Entrega-se às próprias vontades tomando aquela cintura fina com toda sua força, trazendo-a para perto de si, colando-a em seu corpo. Sentia o calor do homem a sua frente tal qual como esse poderia sentir o que era também emanado do maior, qual a impaciência estava estampada em seus movimentos rápidos, porém, sempre cuidadosos. Os lábios do ruivo descem roçando pelo pescoço a sua frente, beijando e lambendo-o. Provando do delicioso gosto do corpo alheio. Ele pára por um instante. Conduz os habilidosos dedos até os botões da vestimenta chinesa, desabotoando-a. "Anh.. Hiei. Não sente calor?" -Suas expressões, inicialmente sérias, logo se tornam perceptivelmente sarcásticas e maliciosas. O Koorime por sua vez, treme diante do contato tão próximo, nunca havia alguma experiência como esta. Estaria o corpo do Youkai de fogo quente naquele momento? Ele sentia algo diferente dentro de sí. Gostava quando Kurama lhe proporcionava aquele sentimento. Ele mesmo não entendia o que se passava consigo. Quem ligava?  
Hiei parecia estar em outro lugar, sentia o hálito quente sobre o seu pescoço. Deixou escapar alguns gemidos, mas os continha na medida do possível. Apenas quando Kurama decidiu desabotoar sua blusa ele voltou ao mundo e afastou o ruivo sem delongas - "O..O que você está fazendo, Kurama?" - disse Hiei, arfando.  
Kurama, ainda estava sôfrego, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Conteve suas vontades para, quem sabe, sacia-las mais tarde. Sim, ele já havia tido outras relações parecidas, com mulheres e com homens, sabia o que estava fazendo até alí, saberia controla-las se fosse essa a vontade do menor.   
Viu-se a buscar as palavras certas para expressar o que sentia sem magoar o pobre Hiei, que provavelmente não havia tido contato tão próximo com nenhum outro ser. Decidiu arriscar algumas palavras.  
"Hiei... já escutou alguma declaração de amor?". - Erguendo sua cabeça, Kurama volta a mirar os olhos do pequeno koorime.  
Hiei já havia dado alguns passos para trás, o pequeno Koorime ainda tentava acalmar sua respiração e seu coração demoníaco que batia num compasso diferente, demasiado rápido.  
"Do que você está falando, Raposa? Eu... Nunca tive tempo para coisas inúteis como esta..". - falava isso da boca pra fora, o pequeno sabia que sentia algo pelo Youko. Apenas não sabia definir esses sentimentos. Estava demasiado confuso, nunca havia passado por algo assim.  
  
Kurama abafa o riso com uma das mãos. Não vai atrás de Hiei, como havia feito há alguns instantes atrás, apenas permaneceu ali imóvel, com uma das mãos escondendo a boca entreaberta. Antes de responder, suspirou e movimentou a mão - anteriormente em seus lábios - de modo a ajustar os fios ruivos atrás da orelha. - "É... Talvez sejam mesmo inúteis, essas "declarações". Mas agora que comecei, devo terminar, não concorda, koorime?" -Kurama não parecia preocupado, mas por dentro, tremia de ansiedade e medo. Medo de não pronunciar as palavras corretas e perder a quem tanto desejava. - "Acalme-se, Hiei. Se quiser, até torno a abotoar minhas vestes, o que me diz?"  
  
O Koorime olhava confuso para o ruivo. Ele se encostou em uma arvore, procurando apoio - 'O que ele quer de mim? Eu sou uma criança bastarda. Será que ele quer me usar como os inúmeros amantes que teve quando Youko?' - Hiei divagava em seus pensamentos, e olhava para raposa, o semblante triste dava uma pequena ideia do conflito interno e os medos mais obscuros do Youkai de fogo. Hiei não sabia o que fazer. A situação que se passava não era habitual, não para ele e se sentia acanhado por não conhecer nada daquilo tudo que Kurama lhe falava. Tudo era novo para ele.   
Resolveu permanecer quieto. Não tinha resposta para a simples pergunta do Ningen a sua frente.  
  
Kurama ergueu seus olhos ao céu negro, estara de seu agrado, muitas núvens, poucas estrelas. Cerrou seus olhos por instantes. Estaria o tão experiente Kurama também assustado? Tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos, mas apenas um vago conhecimento sobre os do koorime, isso o assustava. Antes de tudo ele pensava nas várias possibilidades, queria ter o pequeno youkai por completo, só pra si, mas receava a alternativa dois; levar um "fora" e perder também a amizade de Hiei.  
Resolveu então arriscar nas pequenas chances de ser correspondido, e mais uma vez caminha em direção ao demônio. "Hiei... Entendo que não queira ou não saiba responder... Se preferir, não diga nada". - O ruivo estendeu o braço esguio em direção do menor, tomou com cuidado sua face. A mão espalmada acariciou a lateral de seu rosto. Kurama já não sabia mais o que fazer, desvia o olhar, desejando que isso o fizesse invisível. Num impulso, lança as mãos contra a árvore, prendendo Hiei entre seus braços.  
  
O Koorime fitava o chão, ainda confuso. Não fazia idéia do que sentia pelo ruivo a sua frente. Seu coração estava a ponto de explodir. Mas afinal, o que eram todas essas sensações? Por que só o pensamento de que o Youko poderia estar o usando o atormentava tanto? Queria gritar todas as frustrações. Mas sua voz não saia. Seus olhos vermelhos sangue se fecharam em frustração. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos? O que estava sentindo?   
  
"Hiei..." - Sua voz rouca, parecia ainda mais afeminada. Talvez Hiei não tivesse percebido a mudança de estado qual Kurama sofrera. Estava quente, fervendo, não conseguia controlar seus impulsos masculinos, queria e precisava do pequeno koorime em seus braços. Ao ver a face confusa e angustiada de Hiei, não esfriara -seria impossível já que continuava na presença desse-, mas amolecera. Seu coração derretia ao ver seu amado naquele estado. E ao mesmo tempo, aquilo o provocava. Não saberia descrever seus sentimentos se alguém o perguntasse. Mas isso era irrelevante em seu atual estado.   
Estava apaixonado, nunca sentira isso, mas sabia que seus sentimentos pelo pequeno a sua frente, eram verdadeiros. - "Hiei, eu..." - Não conseguia pronuncia-las. Covarde! Pensou a respeito de si mesmo. Já havia se declarado para outros. O que seria diferente dessa vez? 'Pergunta tola.' Ele respondera, mentalmente. Já formara um dialogo consigo mesmo sem perceber. Estava enlouquecendo aos poucos. Observava os lábios de Hiei tão próximos dos seus e enfraquecia. Sentia seus braços tremerem, mas não podia avançar, não podia deixa-lo escapar. Não agora. Suspirou de novo, tomando coragem. Abrira a boca e inventara qualquer desculpa para parar de conversar consigo mesmo, parar de pensar nos lábios de Hiei e formar um diálogo com esse. - "Escute, Hiei, quero saber o que está pensando. O que achas? Teme a mim e a nossa relação por eu ser também um homem? É isso o que se passa?"  
  
Hiei olhou para Kurama, seus lábios tremiam, sentia seu coração apertado. O que fazer? Na verdade, sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Entre o medo e o anseio o Koorime já não entendia nem mais a si, e quem dirá agora que a dor dos ferimentos que tivera na ultima missão, começara a se manifestar. O que fazer? "Eu..." - Seus lábios tremeram mais uma vez, e ele não notou quando a primeira lágrima caiu, formando uma jóia escura e brilhante no chão. Sua visão ficou embaçada com as outras lágrimas que vieram a seguir, depois disso ela não viu mais nada. Seu corpo cansado, ferido, sua mente confusa por desejos e sentimentos nunca antes conhecidos se apagou. E ele desfaleceu ali mesmo nos braços do ningen.  
Kurama deixou os braços estendidos sustentou nesses o koorime, com muito prazer. As costas de sua mão enxugava as lágrimas que rolavam por aquele rosto alvo e suave, perfeito aos olhos do ningen.   
Ele sabia que não deveria, mas mesmo assim, deixa que seus lábios emitam um riso abafado. Sustentava em seus olhos verdes, as lágrimas que não poderia deixar cair. Seus pensamentos nunca foram tão confusos, imaginava os de Hiei. Tinha vontade de rir, debochar do tão grosso e rude koorime, qual agora descansava desfalecido em seus braços. E de chorar as mágoas que suas palavras haviam causado na cabeça desse. Pensara em desistir, pensara em como fora imbecil ao tocar no assunto. Mas à vontade de ter o pequeno em seus braços para sempre era maior.  
  
Com um dos braços sustentava as costas e com o outro as dobras de seus joelhos. O koorime era pequeno, portanto leve se comparado ao peso daquele que o sustentava. Não ria, nem chorava, suas emoções eram um misto indefinido de prazer, dúvida, tristeza e arrependimento. Sua expressão era séria e pensativa. Não queria e nem poderia deixar o pequeno ali, tão aparentemente indefeso. Pensou em levá-lo para a casa de Shuuichi, mas também não poderia. E se os pais vissem Hiei dormindo em sua cama? Decidiu levar o pequeno "adormecido" até a casa assim mesmo, e o abrigaria em 'seu' quarto até que esse acordasse. Aí então resolveriam seus problemas, nem que isso significasse um rompimento de amizade. Caminhava o mais rápido que poderia conseguir. Hiei começara a pesar em seus braços.   
Imaginava situações, o que diria ao koorime quando esse acordasse? Não importava, não agora. Sempre soube o que dizer. As palavras não iriam lhe faltar justamente naquele momento.  
Concentrou-se em caminhar mais e mais rápido. A noite estava escura e ameaçava chover. As primeiras gotas começaram a cair assim que os dois adentraram a casa. Estava vazia. Sorte! Correu até seu quarto e deitou com cuidado, o pequeno demônio no leito macio de sua cama, com esforço sentou-se ao seu lado, sem resistir mais à vontade em tocar a pele do menor. Com a pontinha do dedo indicador ele contornou seus lábios e murmurou palavras doces. Ao fazê-lo, a faixa branca da testa do koorime se queima, e o Jagan de abre. O Terceiro olho parece agitado, olhando para todos os lados. Pode notar, que o Jagan estava agitado demais. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo - "Não..." - Foi um pedido quase suplicado, quase inauditivo para ouvidos menos treinados "Não..." O jagan se movia de um lado para o outro como um louco.  
O pequeno Youkai de fogo ardia em febre, e sua voz era insistente naquela negativa, uma negativa suplicante e tremida. O Jagan apenas parecendo acompanhar os sonhos misteriosos do pequeno.  
Os olhos verdes de Kurama se tornam maiores que o normal. Espantado e ainda mais confuso, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como agir. Não se lembrava de ver o amigo nesse estado. Suplicando e gemendo frases monossilábicas, sem sentido algum.   
O jagan tão agitado e Hiei tão frágil e sensível.   
Queria saber o que sentia Hiei.  
Estaria sofrendo? Qual o motivo daquilo tudo? Não poderia acordar o koorime, simplesmente por não conseguir.   
Lembrava-se da expressão calma e cândida anteriormente usada por Hiei, quando imóvel em seus braços, e não tinha coragem de acordá-lo. Talvez uma pontinha de esperança de rever aquela expressão ainda governasse suas vontades. Não sabia o que fazer.  
"Hiei..." - Murmurava, mesmo sabendo que não seria escutado - "Hiei, o que está acontecendo?" - Kurama temia pela saúde do homem ao seu lado. Estava confuso e buscava uma resolução ao seu problema. Não conseguia, porém, nem ao menos raciocinar direito. Apressava demais a si mesmo. Não tinha tempo para pensar. Só para agir. O que fazer?  
O Jagan olhou diretamente a Kurama. Hiei continuava a murmurar negativamente. Seu corpo tremia muito. Seu punho se fechava fortemente, chegando até a feri-lhe a palma da mão. "Não...NÃO..." - A voz do Koorime estava quase falha, de tão tremida. Aquilo parecia um notável sintoma da planta das trevas do Makai "NÃOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Kurama olhou assustado para o Koorime. Realmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava confuso, e agora extremamente preocupado com Hiei. Pousou as costas da mão na testa do pequeno que ardia em febre. Estava doente e era só o que poderia saber. Aqueles sintomas eram comuns. Mas o corpo estremecia, e seu jagan agitado... Não era normal e nem podia ser normal.  
Não era típico do Hiei se incomodar daquela maneira com sentimentos. Com certeza, efeito de algum golpe, algum veneno do Makai.   
Levou o próprio dedo indicador aos lábios e provou de seu gosto deslizando nesse a ponta da língua. O gosto não era diferente do anteriormente degustado nos lábios do pequeno.   
Aproximou a face do pescoço daquele homem tão atraente aos seus olhos. O olfato lhe salvara dessa vez. Sabia que aquele cheiro não era normal. Reconheceria o odor do koorime e aquele, não era típico. Mas sabia que algo naquele cheiro lhe era familiar. Mirou o corpo que descansava sobre o mesmo leito de cima a baixo, procurando por ferimentos. Hiei os tinha de montes, isso não facilitou o trabalho do ningen que teve de pesquisar pedaço por pedaço, não que aquilo lhe fosse desagradável, mas tinha pressa e não poderia desfrutar da oportunidade. Foi quando seus olhos pausaram exatamente em um  
Ferimento incomum. Onde o corte se tornava esverdeado conforme mais profundo. Recordou-se, então, de ter visto um youkai morrer de febre enquanto sua pele se tornava esverdeada. E logo assimilou o cheiro de Hiei ao de uma planta, comum no Makai. Venenosa e mortal. Apressou-se a colocar os lábios sobre o tal ferimento e sugar o sangue do koorime, em seguida, cospia no chão da própria casa. Temia que fosse doloroso, mas não poderia deixar de fazê-lo. Só esperava que o veneno não tivesse se espalhado pelo o corpo do koorime.  
Inútil. Na pressa esqueceu-se que ele gemia há tempos. Parou de sugar o ferimento para refletir. O que fazer? Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, Kurama cerrou os olhos e chorou. Como nunca havia chorado antes.  
  
Hiei sentiu os cálidos lábios, mas sua mente estava longe num desespero doloroso. Ele abriu os olhos com uma certa dificuldade, Fitou a raposa. Mas quando abriu a boca para falar, notou que não tinha mais voz. O que havia acontecido consigo? " ahn..." - soltou um gemido alto de dor, sentia seu corpo sendo corroído por algo. Lembranças de quando estava sozinho no Makai, surgiram do nada. Não conteu um grito alto e dolorido.  
Continua.... 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Avisos: Pegando o modelo de cabeçalho da senpai, misao-chan! /**

**A fic apresenta ï  Angust,YAOI, Shounen ai. Nem sei se vai ter mais lemon... Daqui pra frente eu decido!**

**Casais: Kurama e Hiei**

**Spoilers: Hum... Acho que só que o Hiei ama o Kurama e vice e versa! /**

**Disclaimer: Ontem a noite, Eu, Hiei e o Kurama saimos para uma taverna no Makai.**

**Eu que já havia bebido demais, estava jogando cartas com os youkais. Kurama e Hiei já haviam dado uma escapadinha.**

**Quando dei por mim, Já havia perdido todo meu dinheiro. E numa ultima partida, acabei perdendo meus direitos autorais! Logo... Eu não sou dona do Hiei e do Kurama.**

**Quanto a fic: O começo do segundo e ultimo capitulo, foi feito por mim e pela Delirium... O final foi escrito por mim... Por que se não, nunca conseguiriamos acabar com essa fic, por que a Delirium não entra muito. Aviso pra quem achar um pouco diferente o estilo da continuação de minha parte, que eu sinto muito... Pois apenas estou fazendo o possível para que vocês possam ler a continuação.**

**Autoras: Delirium e Bra Briefs**

**_Dedicatórias: _**

**_Bra Briefs: _Dedico esse segundo capitulo para a Neherenia, na qual vive jogando comigo, sem reclamar... E é claro, para minha senpai do coração, misao-chan!**

**Delirium: Dedicada à Yukina Gabriela: "A incentivadora" e à LaddyJ.Bug: "A idealista".**

**Capitulo 2**

Aquele grito havia sido a gota d'água para Kurama, no qual  
as lágrimas rolavam uma após a outra pelo rosto já   
úmido. Ele sussurrava continuamente aquele nome,   
baixinho, ao pé do ouvido do koorime. Então acariciou o  
rosto pálido e ardente de Hiei -que ardia em febre- com  
sua mão espalmada, em seguida resvalando as costas de  
dois dos dedos sobre as maçãs do rosto, alvas como a  
chuva transformada em neve que caía do lado de fora da  
casa. Sorriu. Mas ainda assim, as lágrimas não paravam  
de cair e molhar o lençol. Abraçou o homem de cabelos  
negros, abraçou-o bem forte colocando todas suas forças  
naquele abraço carinhoso. Sorriu com mais intensidade e  
aí então seus cabelos avermelhados foram se tornando  
cada vez mais brancos e brilhantes, desde a raiz.  
Tranformou-se em Youko mas os corpos continuavam  
colados um no outro.  
A dor que o pequeno Koorime sentia era tão aguda, que a  
pouca sanidade que lhe restava estava sendo jogada fora  
pelo pânico. Ele não queria morrer agora. Mesmo por  
que, agora sabia dos sentimentos da raposa para  
consigo. Não era justo! Estava-o vendo chorando a sua  
frente, mas nunca fora sua intenção faze-lo  
chorar. "Kurama..." Tentou falar. sua voz saiu rouca,  
pois já não tinha mais voz e muito menos forças para gritar.

Ele tocou os fios prateados  
que agora se formavam naquela cabeleira antes vermelha,  
tentou abraça-lo, mas o maximo que conseguiu foi se  
encostar. Sabia que estava morrendo. Mas rezava a  
qualquer deus que estivesse o vendo, que isso fosse  
mentira. Queria ficar naquele mundo com Kurama.  
Simplesmente por Kurama.

A áurea do ningen se tornava cada vez mais morna,  
esquentando e protejando os dois corpos do frio intenso  
que trazia a tempestade de neve. Cerrara os olhos,  
concentrado no que estava fazendo... já não lhe  
importava mais viver ou morrer. Só queria o bem do ser  
que tanto amava. Sua maior dor, seu maior tormento era  
a visão do pequeno sofrer. Sentia os músculos de Hiei  
contraídos, via sua expressão de dor e aflição mesmo  
tendo os olhos bem fechados. Os lábios cálidos  
sussurraram três palavras no ouvido direito de Hiei. O  
sorriso tão sincero estampado no rosto daquela raposa  
fora esgotando-se... diminuindo até sua total  
inexistencia. Os olhos abriram-se, arregalados, não  
gritou. Apenas grunhiu, escondendo ao máximo toda sua  
dor. Aos poucos a energia de Kurama ia se esgotando,  
não lhe importava mais a vida, quanto mais a  
morte. "Itsudemo, Hiei-chan".1 Sorriu e com as últimas  
forças voltou a repitir "Itsudemo... itsudemo.". Se  
todas suas energias, todas suas forças pudessem der de  
Hiei, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida, morreria   
satisfeito.  
  
Hiei podia sentir a aflição do Kitsune, podia ouvir  
aquelas palavras que eram-lhe sussurradas com carinho.  
Se bem que aquelas pequenas palavras poderiam dizer   
tudo para ele. Ele tambem amava a raposa com todas as  
suas forças e sabia que aquilo seria para sempre. Seus  
pensamentos foram quebrados pelo intenso calor que  
aquecia seu corpo. Ele sentia que estava voltando a  
vida de alguma forma. Sentia que aquela doença que havia adquirido estava sumindo  
como mágica.

Mas sabia que não era mágica nenhuma, mas  
sim o ser magico intitulado de Youko Kurama. O Koorime  
abriu os olhos vermelhos, e encontrou os olhos  
dourados. aquelas duas pedras preciosas o encarando.  
Ele sorria docemente, e continuava murmurando aquelas  
palavras. Mas ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa de  
errado. Kurama estava se sacrificando por ele!

"Kurama... por favor... não se  
mate...Kurama... o que eu faria sem vc? P-Por  
favor...Pare" O pequeno demonio de fogo suplicou. Sabia  
que não viveria sem Kurama. Ainda mais se soubesse que  
a causa desse fosse ele proprio.  
Já Kurama, apenas acariciou aquela face de pele macia.  
Sorriu. Colocando naquela expressão de seus lábios  
cálidos e rosados todo seu carinho, todo seu amor pelo  
pequeno Hiei.

"Hiei. Não morrerei se prometeres a mim que também tu não morrerás. Prometes?"

O Youko sentia suas pálpebras pesarem, cerrava os olhos por curtos  
instantes tornando a os abrir logo em seguida. Estava   
cansado, amedrontado e fraco. Até a pequena força que a  
lei da gravidade impunha em seus olhos amarelados parecia imensa e  
insuportável. Cedeu àquela pressão.

Os fechou e descançou eu sono profundo, desfalecendo com um único   
desejo estampado em seu sorriso; que Hiei o pudesse ver  
e que pudesse lhe beijar os lábios enquanto afagava  
seus cabelos já devolta ao vermelho natural. Mesmo  
estando desacordado, era sua maior vontade. Que Hiei  
tivesse forças novamente.  
  
O pequeno Koorime olhou assustado, quando o seu amado  
desfaleceu em seus braços. "Raposa.. Raposa!" Por um  
momento, temeu que ele estivesse morto, mas ouvindo a   
respiração leve. Ele finalmente pode relaxar os   
musculos aliviado. Pegou a raposa e o colocou sobe a  
cama. Lentamente se aproximou do ouvido do ningen. E na  
sua voz grave, falou suavemente, sua voz denunciando o  
carinho que sentia pelo outro. "Não vá.. eu ficarei vivo.. aqui com   
vc..Aishiteru, Kurama". Quando terminou de pronuncia-  
las, seu corpo caiu cansado, com a cabeça sobre a cama  
e o corpo no chão. Foi assim que o Koorime adormecera.  
Ao lado de sua raposa.

No dia seguinte, Kurama abrira os olhos verdes, contrando ao seu lado, o ser que mais amava, deitado em seu peito. Ele sorrira admirando seu amante. De como ele parecia inocente, e tão belo, que nem parecia que esteve a beira da morte no dia anterior.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se ao ver o Koorime acordar. Kurama pensou que iria ouvir um resmungo por parte de Hiei.

Mas ele ficou surpreso, quando o youkai se sentou na cama, e depois o encarou, com o sorriso mais lindo de todos os três mundos.

"Como está raposa?" - Ele disse tocando o rosto de Kurama, passando os dedos pela face rosada.

"Eu estou muito bem? E você?"

"Muito bem... Eu estava sonhando com você sabia?"

"Sonhando comigo? E qual era o sonho?"

"Isso é segredo...Se acontecer eu te digo..."

Kurama sorriu, se aproximando mais de seu amante, e beijando os lábios rosados de forma doce, acariciando os cabelos espetados de Hiei.

"Isso envolve..."

"O que acabou de fazer..."

O ruivo encostou a testa na de seu amado, e sorriu ao olhar os olhos vermelhos.

"Itsudemo, Hee-chan" Sussurrou ao ver que o koorime ficara surpreso com aquelas palavras.

Hiei suspirou, fechando os olhos, para depois abri-los e sorrir para Kurama.

"Itsudemo... Kitsune!"

Naquele dia, eles finalmente poderam colocar todo aquele amor para fora.

Amor no qual ambos trataram de esconder por todo aquele tempo.

Owari

Esse final ficou estranho, eu sei! . " mas me perdoem... eu sou um ser humano. E essa fic eram de duas pessoas... e ela era dificil.. por isso eram de duas pessoas...e..ah..... gomensai pelo final tosco!

obs: 1 Para sempre


End file.
